Romantic Snow Day at Hogwarts
by Blade Mage Equina
Summary: A somewhat corny, Harry and Hermione romance fic. It takes place during their seventh year. Harry and Hermione have a romantic day together during winter, which ends with a surprise.


**Romantic Snow Day at Hogwarts**

Harry woke up to a beautiful day. It was the first day of Christmas break and as usual he was staying at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were staying with him like always. Harry quickly got dressed and rushed down into the Gryffindor common room. As he expected, Hermione was waiting for him.

"You're late, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry replied, giving her a kiss.

"Oh, you're too sweet to stay mad at!" Hermione whined.

"I know!" Harry said. "Are you ready to go for a ride?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to ride with you on your Firebolt. I've been ready for a half hour."

"Okay, let me go get my broom. Be right back."

Just then, Ron came down the stairs, yawning loudly. _Boy does he look tired,_ thought Harry. Harry and Hermione exchanged a brief glance with each other as Ron yawned for a second time.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh nothing Ron. It's early, go back to sleep," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Oh," Ron's sentence was interrupted by a third yawn, "Okay. See you two later."

Ron turned around and headed back upstairs. Harry followed close behind his friend. As Harry grabbed his broomstick from his trunk, Ron climbed back into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Taking care not to wake his friend, Harry tiptoed back downstairs to where Hermione was waiting. Together, they left the Common Room, following the winding corridors before finally exiting the building to the wintry scene before them. It was snowing gently and there was a nice, soft breeze.

"Oh, it's so beautiful out here, Harry."

"I know. It's perfect for flying around school. If you're ready, let's go."

"I'm ready."

"Okay, hang on tight. Up!"

The Firebolt rose into the air and Harry got on. Hermione climbed on right behind Harry and held him tightly around his waist. Then she gave him a light kiss.

"Oh Harry, the landscape is so beautiful from up here. I'm usually afraid of heights, but when I'm with you, I forget all my fears."

"I'm glad you like it, Hermione. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to take you for a ride on my broom so I could show you the landscape."

"I love it Harry, Thank you so much. Oh look, there's Hagrid outside his hut."

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

"'Ey you two. Havin' a good ride?"

"You bet! What's cooking?"

"Pumpkin pie. I'll save some for you two if you want."

"Thanks Hagrid, that would be great. See you later."

Harry and Hermione flew around the Hogwarts grounds for a while longer.

"Hey Harry, let's build some snowmen, okay?"

"Sure, just hold on tight while I land."

After landing, Harry and Hermione made two big snowballs.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry lifted the smaller ball onto the larger one.

"You're getting much better, Harry."

"Thanks Hermione."

Then Harry and Hermione added the finishing touches: a carrot nose, a wizard hat, stick arms, and a coal mouth, nose, and buttons.

Hermione was intent on her work, making sure the hat was positioned perfectly on the snowman's head. She never saw the snowball coming. It hit her square in the back. She turned around with mock furry on her face.

"What?" Harry asked, an innocent smile on his face, "A snowball fight doesn't appeal to you?"

"Sounds good to me. Anyways, I can try out a new spell I learned."

They quickly made ten snowballs each.

"Warmus Snowium!" Hermione chanted. "It makes the snowballs warm."

"You're always surprising me with new spells, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione started throwing their snowballs at each other. When they hit, they felt warm, like desert sand. After they finished the snowball fight, Hermione said, "Let's make snow angels."

"I'm all for it."

After making the snow angels, Harry said, "Here Hermione, let me help you up." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her up.

"Oh Harry, they're perfect!"

"Hermione, I'm getting hungry. Let's go get some pumpkin pie from Hagrid."

"I'm also getting hungry, Harry."

Harry and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut to get some pumpkin pie.

"Hey Hagrid, how are you?" Harry and Hermione asked when they got there.

"Good. How about you guys? You guys havin' a good time?"

Harry and Hermione giggled before answering, "Yeah Hagrid, we're having a great time."

"Tha's good. You two ready ter have some pumpkin pie?"

"Absolutely Hagrid, we're starving."

"I'm glad ter hear that. You two help yourselves to as much pie as you want."

"Thanks Hagrid."

After they had eaten enough pumpkin pie and said goodbye to Hagrid, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. It was getting dark and when they got there, Ron asked them, "Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you two."

"Oh nothing. We just went outside for awhile, that's all." Harry and Hermione replied together.

"Well," Ron was interrupted by yet another yawn, "I'm off to bed."

"Okay Ron, good night."

After Ron had gone upstairs, Harry prepared two cups of hot chocolate. After the hot chocolate was ready, Harry and Hermione cuddled up together under a blanket on the sofa right in front of the fireplace.

"Here Hermione, this one's for you."

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet," Hermione said, while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hermione..." Harry started, setting down his empty cup.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I don't ever want to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Harry, I feel the same way."

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry then slipped a diamond ring onto Hermione's finger.

"Oh Harry, of course I'll marry you! Oh how I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too Hermione."

Then Harry and Hermione kissed each other on the lips and, after sharing some stories and poems and finishing their hot chocolate, they fell asleep together.

In the morning, when all the Gryffindors were in the common room, Hermione announced, "Harry and I are engaged."

"So that's what you two were doing yesterday. You were having a romantic snow day together," Ron said. "We're all very happy for you two!" Then Ron slipped upstairs with a half disappointed, half jealous look on his face.

The End


End file.
